It's The Little Things
by JosephineLL
Summary: A continuing series of vignettes about the budding romance between Hoshi and Trip. **Ch 7 was the wrong chapter, I added the right one and now the old ch 7 is the new ch 8. :) **
1. Chapter One

Title: It's The Little Things  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
  
Pairing: T/H  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Just a little Hoshi/Trip interaction  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Begun: May 11. 2002  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hearing a sound, Trip looked up from his engineering journals. Hoshi had come into the dim mess hall dressed in a robe and … were they? Yes, they were. Bunny slippers. He grinned, watching as she got a cup of tea and wandered over to one of the ports. Obviously thinking herself alone, Hoshi climbed up on a table and looked out at the stars warping by.  
  
God, but she's beautiful. Trip let his gaze wander over Hoshi. Her hair was down, the room's muted glow picking up blue highlights. The long column of her throat, the deep V of her nightshirt … in their solitude Trip allowed himself the luxury of watching the swell of her breasts as they rose and fell under her robe. His eyes dropped down to meet the amused look of the bunny slippers. Their matching grins told him they knew what was going through his mind.  
  
Trip smiled back at them, deciding it was time he made his presence known. He noisily gathered his PADDs together.  
  
"Trip!" A slim hand crept to the base of her neck.  
  
"Hey, Hosh. What are you doin' here so late?" He got up, walking over to sit on a table across from her. His smile coaxed an answering one from her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Still having problems with th' noise?" Trip smiled to himself at her surprised expression.  
  
"You remembered. Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"That white noise machine you got not workin'?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Hoshi smiled. "It's supposed to be all frequencies, but …"  
  
"But your hearing is better than us 'normal folk'." His grin faded at Hoshi's slight frown. 'Normal folk'. Way to go, Trip. "Sorry, Hosh. I didn't mean t' imply …"  
  
"It's ok. I've gotten a lot of ribbing over the years for my 'mutant' hearing." Her choice of words told Trip that it hurt more than she would let on. He reached over and took a hold of her hand.  
  
"Yeah, but it shouldn't be from yer friends." He absent-mindedly ran a rough thumb over the back of her hand. Smooth … and soft … Trip watched Hoshi's pulse flutter in the hollow of her throat. She seemed mesmerized by the sight of her hand in his. At least she isn't pulling away.  
  
"Hosh?" Trip tilted his head trying to see her face. Hoshi looked up with a gasp, dazed brown eyes meeting concerned blue ones. "You ok?"  
  
"Yes. I … I should be getting back to bed …" But she still sat there, her hand still in Trip's.  
  
"I'll walk you back." Getting up at the same time, they walked toward the doors, still hand in hand. Trip stopped just short of the exit. Hoshi gazed at him, puzzlement on her face.  
  
"Your cup, darlin'." Hoshi just stared at the innocuous blue mug, looking vaguely around she reached over and placed it on a table.  
  
On the way back to Hoshi's cabin Trip listened to the scuffing sounds the smirking bunny slippers made. Combined with the warmth of Hoshi's hand in his, her in a robe and no one else to be seen made it a very surreal walk.  
  
"Here ya go, darlin'."  
  
Hoshi keyed open the door, then blushed slightly as she realized their fingers were still intertwined. "See you tomorrow, Trip."  
  
"Today."  
  
The puzzled look was back. "It's after midnight. I'll see you later today." Trip smiled at her. Reaching out, he gently touched the dimple in her cheek. "Sleep well, Hosh." 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: It's The Little Things  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
  
Pairing: T/H  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Just a little Hoshi/Trip interaction  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Begun: May 11. 2002  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ensign Miller opened his cabin door to see Commander Tucker on the other side. Oh God, what did I do now? As the lowliest ensign in Engineering Miller was in a constant state of fear and awe of his commanding officer.  
  
"Miller."  
  
"C … Commander."  
  
"I wanted t' borrow your cabin for a moment. I need t' take some readings."  
  
Readings? "Um, of course sir. Come in." Miller glanced around, trying surreptitiously to push his laundry under the desk. He stood in a corner while Trip muttered at a scanner in his hand. As the minutes dragged on, the nervous ensign shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"Done!" Miller's head snapped up at the sound of Trip's voice. "I have to come back throughout the day and tonight to take some more though."  
  
"Uhh, alright, sir. Do you need me here for that?"  
  
"Nope. Just wanted to warn ya."  
  
"What are the readings for, sir?"  
  
"Well, Miller," Trip clapped him on the shoulder as he left. "I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya."  
  
Miller just gaped after his commander as he strolled out the door.  
  
----------  
  
"Trip."  
  
Archer stood behind his Chief Engineer, staring at his back as he waited for him to turn around.  
  
"Trip."  
  
And waited.  
  
"Commander Tucker!" Archer's 'Captain Voice' rang out over the noise of the warp engine.  
  
"Christ Almighty, Cap'n!" Trip turned around, looking at Archer in amazement. "Way to sneak up on a guy!"  
  
Behind Trip Archer could see a workbench strewn with parts. "What are you working on?"  
  
"Ahh …" Trip frowned as he took a quick glance over his shoulder. "It's not anythin'. Just a little somethin' I'm working on in my spare time."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Archer folded his arms over his chest. "The spare time that you were supposed to spending with me going over the warp engine upgrades?"  
  
"Aww hell. I'm sorry Cap'n. This way."  
  
Following Trip, Archer gave one last curious look at the tangle of circuitry on the table.  
  
----------  
  
"And so the upgrades have th' engines performing at 98% efficiency now." Trip looked at the bridge crew seated around the ready room table. Everyone had polite expressions of interest on their faces. Everyone but Hoshi. She was staring at the wall with a blank, vacant look in her eyes.  
  
"Ok people, that's all. See you tomorrow." Archer stood, dismissing the group. Trip almost said something to him about Hoshi, but stopped, deciding to keep it to himself for now. He followed the flagging Communications officer to the lift.  
  
----------  
  
She's not here … Trip scanned the mess hall searching for Hoshi. This was the usual time she came in to eat, but she wasn't sitting with Cutler and Thomas. Trip really didn't want to talk to the gossipy ensign, but if something was wrong with Hoshi … steeling his nerve he walked over to their table.  
  
"Commander. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Cutler, Thomas. Have you seen Hoshi this evening?"  
  
"No we haven't. She stand you up?" Cutler smirked at Trip.  
  
"Don't be an ass, Ensign."  
  
Trip strode out of the mess hall, his concern growing. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: It's The Little Things  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
  
Pairing: T/H  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Just a little Hoshi/Trip interaction  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Begun: May 11. 2002  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Running late for his shift, Ensign Miller almost collided with Trip as he barreled out of his cabin.  
  
"Commander!"  
  
"Ensign." Trip looked at his watch. "Better hurry."  
  
"Yes, sir, of course, sir." Falling over his feet Miller took off down the corridor.  
  
Shaking his head, Trip pressed the chime to Hoshi's door and shifted a box under his arm. Not getting an answer, Trip rang again. Come on Hoshi, I know you're in there …  
  
The door slid open to show her enveloped in a fluffy blue robe and wearing the bunny slippers. This time their perpetual grins were at odds with the befuddled expression on Hoshi's face.  
  
She looks awful … The unflattering but true remark ran through Trip's head. "Hosh?"  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Hoshi slowly backed up. "Sure. Have a seat." She shuffled into the cabin and sat down on the bunk.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Hoshi wrapped her arms around her waist, hunching in on herself.  
  
Like hell you are. "I brought you something." Sitting down on the bunk next to her, Trip placed the box on her lap.  
  
"For me? What is it?" Trip frowned as she just stared at the box.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Slowly unfolding her arms, Hoshi lifted the top and pulled out a compact … thing. "What is it?"  
  
"A white noise machine."  
  
Turning it over in her hands, Hoshi looked at Trip. "I already have one."  
  
"Not like this," smiled Trip. "Here, watch." He took the machine from her and flipped a switch. With in two seconds the room was silent. Absolutely, deathly silent. Hoshi looked at Trip, eyes wide.  
  
"I don't hear a thing."  
  
A wide grin split Trip's face. "Nope. This doohickey just doesn't broadcast blanket frequencies. It analyzes the noise coming in, then sends out specific wavelengths to negate them. It won't send out what it doesn't hear, so there's no extra noise. And I made it cover a wide spectrum, not just the ones that humans can hear, just in case."  
  
Giving the device a pleased look, Trip glanced over at Hoshi. She was staring at him, tears threatening to spill over.  
  
"Hosh?" He took her hand in his. "Darlin'?"  
  
"The ship is so noisy … I was beginning to get used to it, but then the engines were upgraded and now they have a higher pitched sound." Hoshi began to sob in earnest. "I haven't had a good night's sleep since we left Earth, my work is suffering and I can't concentrate. T'Pol has had to talk to me twice." She hiccupped, scrubbing at the tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Trip tossed the machine behind them and pulled Hoshi onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as the tears slowed.  
  
"And add it to the already long list of why I'm not qualified to be out in space? I didn't want the Captain to regret asking me on board. I thought I could handle it."  
  
Trip sighed and rested his cheek against her head. "I want you to promise if you ever have a problem you'll come to me. We can figure something out without having to let Jon know about it. All right?" His hand moved up and down her back, trying to ease her tension.  
  
He felt her nod and sink further into him as she relaxed. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the feel of her against him. Don't let yourself get used to this, Trip …  
  
"I can't believe how quiet it is. All I can hear is your heartbeat." Hoshi's drowsy voice floated up to him. "It's wonderful."  
  
Trip smiled into her hair. "Do you want to go to sleep now?" Getting no answer he looked down at her, discovering that she had already dropped off. Trip moved slowly, putting the white noise machine on the floor and trying to lay Hoshi down on her bunk. But every time he would try to disentangle himself, she would hold on tighter. Giving in, he awkwardly took off his boots and her bunny slippers, putting them on the floor together.  
  
"Behave yourselves." Trip gave both pairs a look before stretching out on the bunk, closing his eyes and pulling Hoshi close.  
  
'We will if you will,' the slipper's grins answered back. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: It's The Little Things  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
  
Pairing: T/H  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Just a little Hoshi/Trip interaction  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Begun: May 11. 2002  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Will you let me?" Hoshi munched on a carrot as she watched Chef fold egg whites into a batter.  
  
Chef gave her a sideways glance. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you doing better, would it?" He smiled as Hoshi refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"Commander Tucker helped me out. A lot. I just wanted to repay the favor."  
  
"Funny thing about favors. They're not meant to be repaid. That's why they call them favors."  
  
"Well I want to repay this one. So can I?" Hoshi snuck another carrot. Or thought she did. Chef looked at her again.  
  
"Catfish, huh?" Hoshi nodded. "What else do you want?"  
  
A thin line marred the linguist's forehead. She dredged up a memory. "Collard greens?"  
  
Chef barked a laugh. "Not if you want to see the Commander again. He hates them. Likes coleslaw though. Hush puppies go well with catfish too."  
  
"I've never made catfish before." The line was back.  
  
"I'll teach you how after dinner." Chef poured the batter in a pan. "You know I wouldn't do this for anyone."  
  
"I know. And I appreciate it. Really."  
  
"Mmm hmm. Have you thought about dessert?"  
  
Hoshi and Chef smiled at each other. "Pecan pie," they chorused. "And ice cream?" Hoshi added.  
  
"Sure. You can make the pie after you practice on the catfish."  
  
"You'd let me make the pie too?"  
  
"It means the most if you make it with your own hands. The way to a man's heart and all." Chef smothered a grin at Hoshi's blush. "Don't try to deny it," he said as she opened her mouth. "You wouldn't want to perjure your soul."  
  
Hoshi wisely shut her mouth.  
  
"The coleslaw is easy. You can make it tonight after the pie. I'll do the hush puppies, they have to fry. You can make the catfish right then on your hot plate."  
  
"Thanks Chef. You're the best." Leaning over Hoshi kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hmph. Young love." He smiled at her.  
  
Hoshi stuck her tongue out at him as she left the galley.  
  
----------  
  
Trip smoothed down the front of his shirt as he stood in front of Hoshi's door. She had invited him to dinner to thank him for the white noise machine. He was a bit surprised it was to be in her cabin. Surprised and pleased.  
  
It might not mean anything.  
  
But then again it might.  
  
He finally rang the chime.  
  
"Trip!" A disheveled Hoshi answered the door. "You're early." She spun, looking at her chronometer. "No, I'm late. Hell."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh! Sure." She backed up, letting him enter the room.  
  
A table and two chairs had taken up most of the extra space. The bunny slippers were in a corner, obviously happy to see him and his shoes again. Trip saw Hoshi's famous hotplate on her desk, next to a plate of …  
  
"Catfish?"  
  
"Yeah." A half grin graced Hoshi's mouth. "I hope I can get it right. Chef let me practice last night," she gently laid a fillet in the pan. "But as he didn't want to waste any food he only gave me one."  
  
"D'you want some help?" He moved to look over her shoulder.  
  
"This is supposed to be a thank you for the white noise machine." Hoshi's tongue peeked out as she unsuccessfully tried to turn the fish. "But I think I can use all the help I can get."  
  
"You turned it too soon." Taking her hand in his Trip flipped the fillet back over.  
  
"Thanks." Hoshi smiled at him.  
  
"You look a lot better." Trip's free hand came up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"It's amazing what a few nights sleep will do for you." Her eyes fell under his gaze. "Now?"  
  
Tip lifted up the edge of the fish. "Now." He guided her hand turning both pieces over. "One minute on this side."  
  
"What would you like to drink? A beer?"  
  
"That'd be fine, darlin'."  
  
A few minutes later Hoshi and Trip were seated across form each other, fillets in front of them. "Well," Hoshi sighed, picking up her fork. "Here goes nothing."  
  
She kept her eyes on Trip as he took a bite, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "How is it?"  
  
"Good. Did you use mustard in the coating?"  
  
Hoshi nodded, looking at him with a worried frown. Trip laughed.  
  
"It's delicious. I've never had it with mustard before." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I like it."  
  
----------  
  
"Hoshi, I could not eat another bite." Trip pushed his plate away, remnants of pecan pie and vanilla ice cream on it. "That was absolutely the best."  
  
"I was wondering about the machine you made for me." Hoshi got up and cleared the dishes away. "If it sends out counter frequencies to the ones it picks up, why didn't my music get … negated? Or our voices?"  
  
"I took readings from Miller's cabin next door and programmed those into its memory. So technically it wouldn't take care of all noises. If a new sound started up, I'd have to reprogram it."  
  
"Well it works great." She walked over, took his face in her hands and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you very much."  
  
Trip looked up into her smiling eyes. He placed his hands over hers, pulling them off his face and tugged her closer.  
  
"Archer to Sato."  
  
He reluctantly let Hoshi go as she moved toward the comm. "Sato here, sir."  
  
"Are you still going to take Porthos for his walk tonight, Hoshi? He's getting antsy." 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: It's The Little Things  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
  
Pairing: T/H  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Just a little Hoshi/Trip interaction  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Begun: May 11. 2002  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Hoshi's gaze followed Porthos as he ran after a ball Trip had thrown. It bounced around a corner, the beagle close behind.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me." She looked sideways at him, enjoying the way he smiled as Porthos came trotting back with the ball.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine." Trip watch her take the toy from Porthos. "The look on Jon's face when he saw your slippers was priceless."  
  
"He wasn't surprised at my slippers, I always wear them when I walk Porthos. He loves them." Hoshi laughed as Porthos rubbed his muzzle against Trudy. "Porthos! You can love my slippers, just don't love my slippers!" She distracted him with the ball, throwing it so it bounced to the end of the long corridor. "I think he was surprised to see you."  
  
"Me?" Trip thought a moment. "Yeah, I can see that. Jon probably thought t' see you with Malcolm." He was rather proud of the way he kept the jealously from his voice.  
  
"Malcolm?" Trip was relieved to see Hoshi was genuinely confused. "Really?"  
  
"Well, you two have been workin' t'gether an awful lot …"  
  
"Malcolm's a friend. He's nice and everything, but …" She shrugged a shoulder. "I don't think of him that way. There's no spark. No …" Hoshi trailed off.  
  
Trip nodded. That gave him hope. His hand slowly reached out and took hold of her's. He held his breath as she stiffened. Hoshi shot him a glance, then relaxed and moved closer. Trip gave thanks and started breathing again. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"Damn it's hot."  
  
Hoshi grunted in response, helping Trip pull off an access panel from the outside of the shuttle pod. Sticking his head inside, he tinkered for a while.  
  
"T' hell with this." Trip stripped off the top of his uniform, tying the arms around his waist. He peeled off the henley next, now down to his undershirt. "That's better."  
  
Ten minutes later Hoshi had done the same, sacrificing modesty for comfort. She found some slender twigs and stripped off the bark, using them to put up her hair. "Anything I can do?"  
  
Trip's muffled replay came drifting out. "You can go mess with communications, see if you can get that t' work."  
  
Hoshi nodded, climbing back into the shuttle.  
  
Fifty minutes later she was no closer to fixing what ever was wrong with it. Hoshi eyed it with disgust. I suppose it would help if I actually knew how the thing worked . She looked up as an equally disgusted Trip sat next to her.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
Hoshi quelled an urge to kick the console. "No. You?"  
  
"Nope. I can't understand what's wrong. There's no power whatsoever."  
  
"Scanners work." She pointed one at him and it beeped. "Elevated temperature."  
  
"And bothered. Hopefully the Cap'n will find us soon."  
  
"It'll be hard to locate us in this jungle."  
  
"I've been in worse." Hoshi knew he was thinking of the time he and Malcolm almost froze to death.  
  
"We're warm, we have food, and I'm sure there's water around here somewhere." She smiled at him. "We'll be fine."  
  
Trip smiled back. "What happened t' that scared Ensign that wanted t' go back home?"  
  
"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" They began to put the communications console back together, stuffing wires in any which way.  
  
"Nope. I'm goin' t' take great delight in tellin' our grandkids all about it."  
  
Grandkids? Hoshi shot him a look, but Trip didn't see it. Or ignored it, she wasn't sure. Opening her mouth for a retort, Hoshi soon closed it, not sure how she felt about the comment.  
  
"Malcolm's been helping me with my analytical thinking ."  
  
Trip forced out a casual 'Oh?'  
  
"The scanners and all the hand held stuff works, but not the shuttle. Why?"  
  
Relaxing a bit, Trip looked off into the jungle. "Different power source maybe. We could strip the auxiliary batteries out of the shuttle, and hook them up t' the communication array."  
  
Hoshi wearily smiled at his enthusiasm. "But why isn't the shuttle using the batteries right now?"  
  
"The batteries are a back up for when the shuttle is actually up and runnin', right now there's no way t' tap into them when the shuttle's cold. But you can bet I'm gonna change that as soon as we get back." Trip lifted up another panel and dove head first into the guts of the pod.  
  
A few minutes later he popped back up, grinning. "It just might work, darlin'." Trip looked at Hoshi's flushed form. "Hosh? You ok?"  
  
"Hot . and thirsty."  
  
"Drink up. As soon as I get the beacon hooked up, we'll find some more water."  
  
Hoshi watched as he efficiently hot-wired the beacon, and the reassuring beeps of the homing device each shuttle had filled the room. "Ok, darlin', let's go."  
  
Trip walked around the pod, scanner in front of him as he searched for signs of water. "I'd have better luck with a divinin' rod," he muttered, smacking the scanner against his palm. He looked over at Hoshi. "This way. I hope."  
  
Not too far from the shuttle they came across what might be called a stream, if you were feeling generous that particular day. Which Hoshi was not. "That's it?"  
  
"Keep yer shirt on, Hosh. I think there's more this way." They followed the stream down as it grew, until it came to a good-sized pool. Hoshi was about to jump in when Trip stopped her.  
  
"Hoshi, we have no idea what lives here, wait until I scan it. Talk about a role reversal," he finished under his breath.  
  
"I don't see anything." Hoshi leaned forward, looking through the clear water to the bottom.  
  
"You're not supposed t'. I may have wrestled alligators in Florida, but I'm not going t' take my chances with any alien beasts on this world." Trip concentrated on the scanner.  
  
"You wrestled alligators? You're kidding me." Hoshi looked at Trip like he had grown two heads.  
  
"Nope. Tourists loved it. Put me through undergraduate school." He finally smiled at her. "Go ahead. It looks fine."  
  
Hoshi frowned, backing up from the pond. "You first."  
  
"Same time?"  
  
She nodded, then looked away as he began to strip. "You're not going to ."  
  
"Skinny dip?" Trip's hands paused at the waist of his boxers. "Not if you don't want me t', darlin'." He grinned at her slight blush.  
  
"I don't think that's considered an appropriate activity for a third date," Hoshi answered primly, kicking off her boots and peeling off her jumpsuit. They had seen each other in their boxers before, in the decon chamber; but that was before he had held her hand, and the blue room was rather clinical while this was . lush and primeval. Hoshi took a deep breath. "Shall we?"  
  
Still grinning, Trip grabbed her by the hand as they walked down the shingle. Hoshi winced slightly at the stones along the bottom, and gasped at the chill of the water.  
  
"I thought it would be warm!" She hung back as Trip tugged her further in.  
  
"Must be comin' from those mountains we saw." He splashed her some and laughed at her squeals.  
  
"Trip!" Hoshi danced away from the spray, getting herself wet in the process. "Stop it!" She began to laugh too, then screamed as Trip tackled her, driving them both underwater.  
  
"It's best just t' jump right in," he said as they came up.  
  
"B . b . brute," Hoshi managed to get out, clinging to Trip in the deep water, shivering at the temperature.  
  
Trip's smile faded as he felt her soft curves pressed up against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. No matter how he had fantasized about being marooned on a deserted planet with Hoshi, the reality didn't allow him to follow through with his desires. Besides, with any luck . who's side are you on? . Enterprise would pick them up soon.  
  
With a sigh, he let Hoshi go. "Move around a bit. It'll help you warm up." With that he dove under the water.  
  
Hoshi watched his form beneath the surface, frowning slightly. With her own sigh, she started swimming. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hoshi walked back through the forest after taking care of some basic needs, smiling at the intrusion of real life into the fantasy of being stranded on a deserted planet. Coming around the shuttle she saw Trip sitting by the small fire he had started.  
  
Her stomach did a flip as she met his eyes. Did she really like him, or was it the situation they were in that was causing her to wonder what his kisses were like, how his rough hands would feel as they touched her skin . Hoshi stopped that train of thought and quickly sat down.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Her head snapped up at the sound of Trip's voice. He nodded at the last two field rations. "We have pork chops or chicken potpie."  
  
Grimacing, Hoshi looked at the innocuous packages. "I knew we shouldn't have eaten the good ones first. I'll take the chicken if you don't want it."  
  
"We didn't think we'd be here this long." Trip handed her the potpie. "I heated them when you were gone."  
  
Hoshi sighed before breaking open the crust with her fork. "What will we do for dinner?"  
  
"That pool we found has some fish, I'm goin' t' try and see if I can catch somethin'. Some of these trees have what looks like fruit, you can take a scanner and see if any of them are edible."  
  
"The mighty hunter goes out and kills something while the woman stays and gathers fruit?" Hoshi sarcastically muttered. She flushed under Trip's gaze. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tossing aside his empty plate, Trip moved to sit next to her. "What is it, Hosh? Are you alright?" She turned away as he took hold of her hand.  
  
"It's been three days and we haven't heard anything from Enterprise and we're out of food and we could be stuck here for the rest of our abbreviated lives."  
  
"Hosh," his thumb traced circles on her palm. "We were supposed t' meet up with them yesterday, so we're only a day overdue, this planet has lots of food, and if I had to be stuck here for any length of time I'm glad it's with you." Trip leaned forward trying to look her in the face.  
  
"Don't!" Thinking he was going to kiss her, Hoshi scurried away.  
  
"Hoshi, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to start something that I'll regret once we get back to Enterprise." She looked over to see Trip's befuddled face. "I'm . I want to be sure what I feel for you is real, not because of ."  
  
"You didn't have these feelins on Enterprise? At all?"  
  
"No . I did . somewhat ."  
  
"D'you think maybe it's just bein' with me for three days straight that maybe have . accelerated them a little?"  
  
". maybe ."  
  
Trip got up. "I won't lie t' you, Hosh. If you were willin' t' give me more, I'd take it in a flash." Hoshi could feel his eyes on her as she stayed silent. "I'm goin' fishin'. Yell if you need me."  
  
She listened to him walk away. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's never easy admitting when you're wrong, especially when what you're wrong about isn't really what you truly feel. You're afraid that you'll look like an even bigger fool than someone who at least believed in their convictions.  
  
Hoshi was beginning to realize this truism as the days past and Trip treated her with impersonal professionalism, not even having the friendship they shared when the ship first launched. They were strangers, polite to each other like strangers are as not to intrude upon the other's life. It was slowly killing Hoshi.  
  
Floating in the pool they had found, Hoshi did some serious soul searching. She missed him. Missed everything she had with him, missed the promise of what they would have had. Why did she push him away? The image of Trip smiling at the other female crew members came to mind, every time he called them darlin'.  
  
She was insecure. Hoshi's body stilled at the thought. Trip was known to be a ladies' man, why would he want her? How long before he got bored and moved on to someone else? That was the crux of the matter then, wasn't it? How did he really feel about her?  
  
Sighing, Hoshi swam to the edge and climbed out of the pool, wringing out her hair. As uncomfortable as it might get, she had to talk to Trip about this.  
  
----------  
  
Trip peeled off his shirt as he approached the top of the small waterfall above the pool. Setting traps had been harder than he thought, and he was hot and sweaty. A figure floating in the pool below stopped him, for a brief heart wrenching second he thought Hoshi had drowned. But no, she was face up, her hair spread around her like an inky cloud. He watched her float, unconcerned that she might see him. He missed her. Trip didn't understand what had happened that night, and it was getting harder and harder to give her room. His feelings for her had distilled in this crucible of a jungle, and he loved her and he wanted her back.  
  
----------  
  
Hoshi's chance didn't come however. When the comm. unit beeped, they weren't sure at first what it was. Realization hit, and they looked at each other, but what would normally have seen them hugging and laughing in relief only saw Trip get up and respond to T'Pol's hails, Hoshi staring mutely into the fire, the knife she stabbed herself with twisting deeper into her heart.  
  
She spent the hours until their rescue on autopilot, only listening with half an ear as Trip and his Engineering team tried to understand why the shuttle's power system wouldn't work. Apparently they figured it out, the other shuttle coming down and giving their crippled pod a jumpstart.  
  
"Ensign, you go with Reed and Vignerot. Gomez and I will take this one back." Not used to him speaking to her, Hoshi could only watch Trip disappear into the shuttle. She followed Vignerot into the remaining pod, settling in her seat and buckling in. Against her will, she looked out the window and watched the planet recede below them, wondering how it went wrong so quickly.  
  
After Phlox had looked them over, after the Captain had debriefed them, and after she had put off going to bed as long as possible, Hoshi lay in her bunk fighting the tears.  
  
Just like that you're letting him go. You're not even going to fight for him.  
  
He thinks I don't want him.  
  
To get what you had back, you need to be honest with him.  
  
Before she could talk herself out of it, Hoshi shoved her feet into her bunny slippers and ran out her cabin. Panting slightly, she skidded to a halt outside Trip's door.  
  
He's probably asleep.  
  
JUST DO IT ALREADY!!  
  
Hoshi rang the chime and waited, trying to catch her breath. And waited. And waited.  
  
He's not there.  
  
Of course he is. Open the door.  
  
Hesitating for a moment, Hoshi keyed open the door with the code Trip had given her. Walking in the darkened cabin, she heard the shower. And something else .  
  
Sliding open the bathroom door she saw Trip sitting on the shower floor, leaning against the wall as the water poured down over him. His head was buried in his arms, and his shoulders were shaking.  
  
A sick feeling grew in Hoshi's belly. He's crying .  
  
Crouching own next to him, she reached out. "Trip?" Her hand gently moved over the top of his head. "Are you alri."  
  
"What're you doin' here, Hoshi?" She snatched her hand back as Trip stood up, turning off the water. He pushed past her to grab a towel, vigorously rubbing his hair dry.  
  
"I came to say I was wrong. I took you for granted and when I found out what it was like to live without you, it hurt. A lot."  
  
"I was the only one down there, Hoshi. You're back on the ship where you've got other friends. You don't need me." Trip opened a drawer, taking out a shirt and boxers.  
  
Hoshi stood in the doorway. "They're not you. They don't make me happy the way you do. They don't make everything all right the way you do."  
  
"There's other stars in the sky, Hoshi. Someone else will come along and I'll be just a memory for you."  
  
"No! I was scared on that planet. I didn't want to rush into something I wasn't ready for. We need to be honest with each other, Trip.  
  
"What do you want from me? We've become close, but I don't know what you want. Friends? Good friends? Friends with privileges? I don't know what to think anymore. I thought I was happy with what we had, but now . I can't be another one of your many girlfriends. I don't want my heart broken."  
  
"Hosh ." She felt his thumb on her cheek as he wiped away a tear. "I've had three girlfriends in my entire life. I may flirt with a lot of women, but I'm picky about who I actually date. I was takin' it slow 'cause I didn't want t' scare you away. I love you Hoshi."  
  
Trip leaned forward slightly, careful not to get too close. Hoshi bridged the distance, giving him a tentative kiss. Pulling her to him, Trip kept the kiss gentle, but held on to her like a lifeline. She broke the kiss to lay her head against his, happy to have him back. 


End file.
